User talk:Blankslate
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Thanks man, I appreciate the compliments :) Props to you for finding those awesome pics btw ;D Maybe we could do a Fanfic...maybe we can do a Roleplay, whatever suits your fancy better ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...might be possible. I'm still making out my Gotei 13, which is mostly mine by creation, which is merging with Achrones150's Children of Izanami series...as well as a couple others. I need to look over your charries and stuff first to see if it can match up :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Anytime man...just to let you know...the Forumla is quite simple. Here it is... [ [ File : *placeimagenamehere* | *imagesizehere* | ] ] Of course you compress it together, but you get the idea, right? :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) From what I've seen of your Archdemon character, I'm not seeing any particular storylines with us involving him anytime soon...he's kind of Hogyoku-Aizen powerful, not something I'd like trying to match in power scale...just yet anyways. Maybe one of your Visored characters perhaps? We could start a storyline based on him, with maybe Kaze and his agents trying to retrieve him for dis...ahem, studying? XD BTW, how good is your grammer? Your articles are a bit shotty here and there, so I just wanted to ask before we start a collaberation in Literature based works ... :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) IDEA! Since I looked over the quote(s) section of Ultharon, I thought to make a Join-Flashback Roleplay based on Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ultharon, and eventually it will lead up to Vasto-Hollowfied Ichigo vs Ultharon. What do you think? I think it will help build up character development on Ultharon, and it can also give a reason why this monster didn't return and destroy the Seireitei like he planned to...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to set up that? I want you to do it if you don't mind... Also, please leave your signature after you post in my Talk Box so I know if its you or not...:P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...seems kinda far fetched to me...:I Maybe we could do something like how he's totally demolishing the Gotei 13, including the deaths of certain powerful characters *explaining why they aren't present in my Gotei 13 500 years later or so* and then Ichigo will get there, fight him a bit, then Hollowfy and they do a Epic Battle....whatcha think about that idea? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good man...like how you did it, though I can tell you used the 1st Bleach Movie's cover and Photoshop, its still a nice look :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) X3 Indeed... So...how do you plan to start your RP? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My opinions? Well...here some...: 1) Him being a 'Arch-Demon' and keep referring to him as 'Hollow' born kind've takes away anything special about him other than he's more suped up than Aizen-3rd Transformation. I mean...he's freaking powerful! But as a Demon I don't think he should be Hollow-born, otherwise all of your Demonic origin would be wasted. 2) If you insist on him being a Hollow, he should be the most ancient of Hollows, a Vasto Lorde of incredible power that no one thought to exist. A myth or a legend, so to speak, an ancient terror that was sealed away in the depths of Hueco Mundo LONG ago...and suddenly is reborn due to the weakening of the seals binding him, and suddenly is released. Due to Mayuri's monitoring equipment he set up on Hueco Mundo, they'll figure out a new terrifying threat has arisen, and they'll send the Stealth Force along with Captain Soi-Fon to investigate. Her Lieutenant and a lot of her 20 Stealth Force members die, and she's barely alive when they bring her back...news eventually is brought to the World of the Living of the crisis, and that the Lord Hollow is about to wreak havoc in the World of the Living first before heading to the Soul Society. Whatcha think? About the Archaedemon Well, to put it shortly, I think you would have to ask someone else. I'm no fan of overpowered characters, even if they are simply used for stories. Achrones150 20:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits I suggest you start editing your Malcom page. ALL PAGES that have under three paragraphs are deleted within two weeks.ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 07:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I'm sorry but ... I think you have the wrong person. I had nothing to do with creating Hinata Fon. That character belongs to User:Mewshuji. All of my articles are here -- Tsukiyume, Dorm President 17:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! DX I've been kinda tired and trying to think how this could work kinda drains me...sorry ): Any questions you have for me? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ...:D I loved it! I didn't know you were a ME fan! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) At his current power level...maybe...Vasto Lorde Arrancar would be the equivalent of an Espada #3 or up...possibly moreso o-o And sure, sounds better than fighting a being that could hand the butts of the Seireitei to them XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah about him being called Archdemon...I don't think he should be called that...I mean, he's not a Demon for one and you keep insisting he's a Hollow so he could be like the 'First' and the Greatest 'Vasto Lorde' Hollow to roam the known universe, he should have his own name too...does he have his own name? And I can't use Daisuke if you're going through with the Arc...your arc takes place during a time when Daisuke really wasn't a big shot and it would conflict with my storyline of my Gotei 13 :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So you're copying the title because of his massive power? Its not the same...he isn't a god...he wouldn't even be CLOSE to the power scale the Soul King would be on. Seriously, I think flexing his muscles would cause the Archdemon to break his own neck... But yeah, change it to something of just a name...a JAPANESE name mind you, just like all Bleach Characters have, but his title would be briefly mentioned as 'THE' Vasto Lorde...Lord of Hollows. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well...put it into the Translate tool or whatever and put in 'Supreme Hollow' and see what you get...or Lord of all Hollows...or would that just not be interest of you? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Going well actually :) I'm gonna go to bed soon so I have to talk to you later, okay? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fitting...and he'd be the only Hollow without Shinigamification properties and is about Head Captain strength, something that no Soul Reaper wants to face xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Depends on how this guy's going about his business as he is. Is he alone, or is he working with people? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Message Yes, I got your message. I think it would be somewhat more interesting if you involved an arc that featured a specialized group of these Hollow as they attempt to awaken Ultharon. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was you XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen the trailer...its a good theme, I guess The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It was good...ate pizza and drank soda, played Naruto Storm 2 with a friend, watched FMA:Brotherhood...it was a good night...you? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ROTLOL! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) For me, the only issue in me RP'ing in your Roleplay is that most of my characters wouldn't have made big debuts or even started major positions, so mostly Canon characters would be involved. You seemed to have some sort've fetish with Seu-Feng lately...and quite frankly, I don't see her settling down with ANYBODY other than Yoruichi xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Don't worry about it, I think the same way about Soi-Fon...a adoring nearly older-sister mentor relationship with Yoruichi to the point of bashfullness...xD But yeah, I don't see the bitch settling down with anybody :P so there would have to be a good reason why she suddenly wants to save Omaeda's butt or why she'd fall in love with someone, develop feelings of any romantic kind, or neglect her duties. She's about one of the most Hardcore Soul Reapers you'd see of all the Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads next to Saijin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the Head Captain obviously XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) XD rotlol! You went to town, huh? It seems like this is more suited as a Fanfic than a Roleplay to me...you pretty much know the whole plot and how its supposed to turn out xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 1) A: To clarify, the creation of Children of Izanami goes to credit of Achrones150. As for characters and plot devices that we're working on, most of the stuff we're doing is Parallel universe stuff compared to the stuff that Darkness is doing with Achrones. Our work is usually seen by the Spanish titles rather than the English titles, so in a sense, they are completely different stories. So in technical terms, it belongs to Achrones150, Mangetsu20, and Darkness-whoever xD. 2) A: I have not brought up, or may not bring up the name 'Kurosaki' in the Children of Izanami series that we're doing. The one that is brought up in Achrones and Darkness' version, yes has a few Kurosaki members. I don't know if I intend to mention anything specific about Kurosaki other than he played an important role in the development of the Soul Society in the future. Beyond that, you'll have to ask Achron about that... 3) A: For all intents and purposes, most if not all of the Canon characters of Bleach in our Spanish Titled Universe are probably dead or forgotten. I want to make a purely OC Gotei 13 for myself...it saves the trouble of trying to claim characters and clarifying how they're mine and how they fit into my Gotei 13's history. On Achron's side, I know quite a few characters of Canon are alive for his universe with Darkness, but I have no idea how many are...you'll have to ask him... 4) A: Quite possible...though I don't think it would be probable at this point. 5) A: No 6) A: Lol! Sure xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't Spoil it!!!! LOL! No I haven't, but I have a good guess on how it goes...why? Is there something from the movie that inspires you?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds interesting...make sure to update your character as such if we're going to use him, also bring this up with Achrones...he IS after all the one behind most of the plot in the Children of Izanami that WE are a part of :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Information Concerning CoI. About the canon character thing: for that, the only canon character involved is Rukia Kuchiki. However, it doesn't really matter, as you can convert canon characters under your name for personal (albeit limited) use. As for the Kurosaki characters, none of them are actually related to Ichigo. It's just a similarity of names. As for your last and final question, Ultharon's presence in Yuurei (should he decide to reside in Yuurei when or if he survives) will most likely cause a bit of tension between it and the Soul Society. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 15:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Depends. What do you know of the events in C.O.I.? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 15:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) If you're intending for Ultharon to have some hand within the events of C.O.I., you need to read up on what's going on. Otherwise, it would be meaningless. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please do so. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a Divine version of a Marvel Punisher, though it sounds almost like a variant of Achrones150's the Punisher character :/ please tell me you're not copying...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) No, you're not getting on my nerves. I just have a habit of speaking this way to people. It's no problem at all that you're relatively new. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say that...there's plenty of stuff we haven't made villains or antagonists out of yet...xD Okay, you got something going, I'll leave you to it, just wanted to make sure you weren't ripping me or Achrones off or something :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Its fine man, really it is...Kaonashi does sound intriguing...:3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Did Achrones agree to let it be a part of the storyline? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ??? I dont know,--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Appointments]]) 22:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Look thru the categories and figure out what your character class they are.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 22:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Recieving of Message. No. What was it? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you read more about Children of Izanami and feel as if you are sure about everything? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Please continue before you decide to make your arc a prequel. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. New people of BFF tend to get that feeling upon seeing the more experienced at work. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts on your Mindgasm 1) We're kind've too far into the Hell Raising Arc to have him be included into the storyline, so either he gets awakened near the climax of the battle where Harbinger and the others are fighting, or sometime when Harbinger is born, the pressure awakens Ultharon...*shrugs* 2) I dunno about you, but having him called a 'Abomination' sounds too much like how Mages from DA turn into Demon Possessed monstrocities :P its a good idea, don't get me wrong, but that's just my thoughts on it *shrugs* 3) I'd strongly urge you to confront Achrones150 about this first and see what he thinks about this. I'll talk to him about it if he agrees to having your character be a part of the Children of Izanami story...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I just feel like he would be a repeat Hell villain honestly...we've already established most of the Villains in Children of Izanami were either going to be Hollows/Arrancars, Sinners/Hanta, Shinsei users/Children of Izanami, and perhaps a few seemingly ordinary Souls... I just feel like this is a overhyped villain with a grudge with the Soul Society, not the Soul Society of Yurei Okuto, since most of our events are taking place around that city/civilization then I think it would be kind've frivilous to include a Villain that's out to get Soul Reapers seeing as there isn't a whole lot of Soul Reapers in Yurei as of now. *Shrugs* I'll talk to Achrones about it and see if we can get this approved or worked in effectively into the storyline :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) About Your Idea Give me a moment to think it over. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Errrmmm *facepalms* No, Yurei is its OWN Soul Society away from the Seireitei and Rukon Soul Society of Japan...its probably what you could call it, a more 'Modern' Soul Society with more Civilian Police Enforcement rather than a Military Force of Soul Reapers. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll talk to Achron about it and let you know...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I've thought about it, and well..... I've already had an idea on how the apocalpytic movement of Red Sun will go, and it's not going to involve Ultharon. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I can't think of anything right nao...o-o maybe you can make some Arrancar minor characters or Espada Afilado #10? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Mourning War You're going to have to question Mangetsu on that one. The Mourning War was his idea. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 15:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather you not tamper with my Mourning War history like that...it specifically targeted Souls and Soul Reapers alike with weak will or low Spiritual Energy in order to enslave them and bind it to its Hive Mind link. Having a Hollow like Ultharon under its control seems kind've unlikely seeing as Ultharon would be a Vasto Lorde Hollow. The Hive Mind wouldn't enslave other Hollows...:P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) He seems...odd O_oThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) He honestly doesn't have too much personality or history between Daisuke for him to become a rival :/ sorry, that's just my opinion honestly...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) A history between Grimmjow and Ichigo STARTED when he attacked Karakura Town. Thus the feud between the two began... First, there is no real thing Daisuke can be tempted to do or can be held captive by. Rukia is not part of our Roleplay btw, and Daisuke doesn't have a Inner hollow...:P Try again...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Leaving now Slate, enough, I don't want De Soto to be a Nemesis of Daisuke. I just don't see him as a impending evil or threat to Daisuke and if you try to copy EXACTLY what a villain of Ichigo's did to him, then it will be in poor taste with nor originality :P RUKIA is in a TOTALLY DIFFERENT INSTALLMENT of Children of Izanami. The one me and Achrones150 are a part of is the SPANISH-LABELED series, Darkness and Achrones150 are part of the English Labeled Series XP meaning there IS NO RUKIA in the SPANISH-LABELED series XP I'm turning in early. Please try to think of something original while I'm gone, and I apologize about my grumpy attitude. See you...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Prequel Request. But of course. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 13:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, give me some time to figure this stuff out and I'll let you know what's happening to who...I want SOME of the Soul Society's Captains and members to survive this cataclysm to die in other cataclysms of my own creation :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -nods- That would be fine. I really don't have much of a history for Braeburn yet anyway. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 13:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) About Your Idea. You do realize that both storylines take place within the same arc, but simply at different locations, right? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good so far. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gimme a brief run-down on your arc. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) My Review Of This Storyline. Quite an interesting concept. Although I disfavor the mass killing of canon characters, I have to note that there are some inconsistencies that conflict your story with ours. Some of the Captains that had been killed in your storyline were already killed in the "Mourning War" within ours. The rest of what I see actually proves to make up for quite an interesting arc. Furthermore, his involvement within Children of Izanami could be simply a foreshadowing of his rise (if there is going to be a time in where he returns). Overall, I personally approve of this. But once again, if you haven't already, you'll need to acquire Mangetsu's opinion as well. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The canon characters killed in the morning war were Ukitake, Komamura, Kenpachi, and Byakuya. As for the Hogyoku idea, I think you're pretty accurate with that, considering no seemed to actually bother to remove the thing from his body or otherwise were unable to. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Working :/ Its a Saturday, I have to do SOMETHING or else I'm 'lazy' :P BTW, I don't see how we can fit your Ultharon Character into the COI series. He's too powerful of a wild card to think of a proper role for him to be in the series. Sorry, but I'm asking you NOT to have him live through his arc, I don't see how he can be of use to the series ):The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I...don't think its possible to 'ditch' Visored powers as you eloquently put it :P I think it might be possible he might seek shelter as a citizen within Yurei, but I can't really think of anything else for him to be. And because the Espada Afilado #10 is the lowest ranked, I usually try to peg them as a minor part of the story. No offense, I don't see him being a archrival but more of a sidekick of a higher ranked Espada Afilado :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Unless she's not added to the kill list, Rukia Kuchiki also has to be preserved for our arc. Well, at the moment, Darknesslover's and my arc. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I can't really say much about him considering that his article isn't finished yet. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I do not like to pick out details within such a long summary. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I don't want him in the story. Next idea...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :P I can PROBABLY use him...I'm just worried you won't implicate him into the story properly and/or give a good reason for being in Yurei, besides the Red Sun cult activity which SHOULD be kept secret :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Solution I suggest we do either a Canon or Non-Canon Roleplay to test your Roleplay skills and to see if you're capable enough to be a part of our well-written story. I suggest you use Akisame, since he's the character you're imploring him to be a part of the story, I want to see firsthand how he is. Do you accept my proposal? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Since I agreed with Achrones to have Rukia in our series as well, I don't think would it hurt to have Sui-Feng as a Soul Reaper of Yurei Okuko or just a retired Soul Reaper now a citizen of said city/society. IF this works out and I find that you're acceptable to RP him in this series, you can also claim Sui-Feng as a Fandom-Canon character for your personal use The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I would like for Akisame and Sui-Feng to be already settled in for Yurei for a good while. Then the markings and writings made by the cult start to appear in the city. Mostly contained, but rumors spread, and catches the attention of Akisame and Sui-Feng. At first strongly imploring Akisame to not getting involved due to her strong sense of honor and obedience to the law, she finally lets Akisame to go research a potential hovel for the cultists said to be outside of Yurei's city limits, ergo, outside their protocals without sufficient evidence. Akisame goes to investigate, and is ambushed by highly skilled Ahijados Arrancars, and the head of them will be *fill in the blank* a villain that has particular ties to the Seireitei and Yurei Okuko as a whole, and will probably play a part in the 2nd Invasion of Yurei Okuko if he doesn't die in the Roleplay. What do you think? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) XD *bows* Thank you, thank you... Now I think we should title this as a Spanish Labeled Arc *since this IS going to be tied into Achrones, My own, and soon to be your arc* that way, Achrones can acknowledge it as part of the series. Who knows, maybe we can make you part of the upcoming Invasion Arc? ;D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) First we need to see how well your RP skills are in the Arc we're making! Then we can see and talk to Arch about how we can use Akisame and Sui-Feng *in the event this goes well, you will have to make a sheet or me and create a article worthy of her character for this series.* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to try and do it before the Arc ends. I think this Arc COULD take awhile, so don't rush something that isn't set in stone yet. ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll get starting on a RP Article straight away! I'll think up a title for it and translate it when we start Roleplaying. I am going to take a break for a little bit, be back in a bit ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Turning in for the night Yeah, I'm about to head to bed too...last post for me =3 I like the concept, but it seems that Sui-Feng would be more prone to remain at least a little cold and steadfast on her old ways, but being a little more kind. I don't think she'd be against violence, I think it would Akisame who would restrain her and would be the one to volunteer to go alone, or at least deceive her that he wouldn't investigate this. I also think instead of a Security Officer he could either be a Ex-Military guy from the Yurei Civil War, or a Mercenary who's currently out of work up until now. I could have him be hired by one particular Police Commander that I created, Taka Nakanome. That's my thoughts on the matter anyways...gotta go, we'll discuss this more later :) night The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Yurei Okuko only has an array of specialized large Birds for Aerial transportation and combat. I'd suggest talking to him about that... Is that where you live? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) What's NC? Is that North Carolina? I'd think the relationship between him and Akisame would be more of respect that Akisame gets the job done and he would be reliable when he can't overstep the law *even if he does from time to time* knowing that Akisame can. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ... What's wrong with my idea? ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I almost thought that was a Hollow Bird of some sort, lol! You would have to ask Achrones about making that type of bird plausible within Yurei's 'Air Force'... I like my idea better...I'm VERY Iffy when it comes to your Kaonashi character, no offense, so we'll just stick to the plan and go with it from there. You seem to like Akisame beating the crap out of people though, lol, so maybe he's a Bounty Hunter under the employ of Taka? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Well.... the Baraggan part I can agree with, but with Ultharon.... I"m just starting to get the impression that you just want to stick him in every little nook and cranny possible now. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid that there's just not enough room in that particular storyline for Ultharon, son. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Taka would tell him its nothing worth being worked over, thinking it might be the work of wannabe fanatics, but he won't deny his help, so they'll be working together on it, but not on a official partnership status. I was thinking that we should avoid using Xerxes. He's an element I hadn't anticipated in the story and I think we should stick to the plan I had thought up. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "military"? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You put too much thought into these 'ideas' of yours into this particular Roleplay. Ever heard of the term called, "Winging it?" We have a good idea of what's going on now. Let's try not to put too much stuff into the planning otherwise you end writing the story yourself :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Blank, let me be frank. We're not comitted to ANYTHING till I think you're capable of being in the Roleplay, or if I want to continue the Roleplay. I don't want to go too deep before we commit to anything. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm not saying I don't like the ideas, I do actually, but you seems really immersed in the details... Can't we take this ONE step at a time? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) We go as planned, by that I mean we do the Roleplay for practice for me to get used to you, and to test you to see if you can be part of Achrones and I's Roleplay. It will also be for fun, so we don't need to put a lot of material into the Roleplay to start with. If it goes well, we can build off of it. If not, then it would've been just a fun time for both of us. What do you say? Are you still okay with going along with this? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 1) Get Akisame spruced up and ready for Roleplaying. 2) Do the same for Seu-Feng. I will be taking partial control of your characters for editingand refining purposes. 3) DROWN YOURSELF IN A TOILET! 4) Ignore the 3rd objective, that was for tickles, lol! XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh, have you EVER Roleplayed before? O_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can live happily knowing that another victim has been claimed by the Literal Technique xD lol! Good good :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't rush ahead of ourselves. We haven't even started the Practice RP, so please don't do anything without mine or Achrones permission :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving to you too, lol! I'm going to put partial ownership on Akisame and Seu-Feng Articles, so that I can refine and edit them. Thanks for the prior approval though :) I'll add more abilities and skills in more literate detail for Seu-Feng, I can't imagine her prowess or her powers waning too much over the years :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) They're okay, average at best, but okay for someone who's wiped out, lol! XD I'm thinking of making a Fanon-Ichigo Article o-o he's getting so beast I MUST MAKE IT! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving to you too. ^_^ [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Plan Now I make up my villain and then create the Roleplay itself. I will start us off with the original idea that Akisame is a Hired 'Help' for Taka, and Seu-Feng will be RP'ed by me, if that is alright, with the concept that she is a little more docile and sweeter, but still has old habits of espionage, seriousness, and obedience to the law. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Not have him involved as of now. I don't know if this will work out, so I don't want to complicate this particular Roleplay. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait. Just wait for me to get things ready and that's all you have to do. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Espada Well, to start off.... that picture's putting off too much attention due to the fact it's not an anime picture. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, damn it, I'm sorry.... I got myself distracted. Anyway, concerning his article..... he just doesn't have much of a personality enough for me to give a good enough opinion on him. Furthermore, his powers and abilities section, the way it's organized.... it's just too jumbled. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to come up with my Villain and start the Roleplay up in a few minutes. I've already bought myself some time with that last post with Achron so I better get to it...sorry man ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright *straps muzzle around Blankslate's mouth and head, fastening it tightly* there :3 Sorry, its just the RP with Achron and I is now really picking up, and I am getting LOTS of inspired ideas and plot twists to add to it. Its getting EPIC! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) And we can also branch out to our own storyline seperate from Children of Izanami series instead of being rooted from it. I'm glad you like it, but I came along and created the Spanish titled series long after Dark and Achron have already been made, so its not entirely my idea. I just contributed to already well set-up series and made it into something different :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for enjoying our writing experience :3 I'll be on and off throughout the day...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey blankslate you remember when you offered your help well.... I NEED YOUR HELP!!! with the templates and how to put a picture inthe image slot and the whole thing! Oh and I'm making a story about GOD and the archangels maybe we can help eachother out. Ugh! *facepalm* We've already talked about that possibility, Slate...I'm sorry, I won't approve of that. Sorry, but I really can't see Ultharon IN the COI series :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) He's going to be a Hollow like planned. :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 1) It would change the whole nature of their (Gotei 13's) past, and their feelings towards Hollows. 2) There's no such thing as 'Dark Kido'. There's Forbidden Kido, but that's not necessarily 'Dark', just not deemed appropiate for practical use by Central 46. 3) I don't want you changing your mind so much :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Meh, it happens to some people more often than others. Don't sweat it ;P You can change the color of eyes, that really doesn't matter xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the assist i looked at your page but i don't get how you put the image in the template.Archangel1447 15:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanls for the Advice,but hey i'm starting(or trying to start) my own wiki so maybe youd like to join and help me out.(ultharon is completely welcome)Archangel1447 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But i changed his charecter from an angel to the bew leader of xcution with tremendous spiritual power let me know if he can still be useful.Archangel1447 That's alright i was thinking of making him a visored anywayArchangel1447 22:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do i'm trying to start on my kamina blaze page but i'm having problems so i'll let you know when i can do it.:( That ark's pretty much over and done with now. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Put the title in google translate. Its translated from Spanish into English as, "Children of Izanami: Contention." aka, "Los niños de Izanami:Contención."The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's still within the same arc. But I prefer to have no more Children created. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm just too tired to think about that particular thing right now. I'll get to it tomorrow. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Impatient! Patience is a virtue, Blank. I just MADE the Villain last night, so let me finish him up and then I'll work up the article needed for the Roleplay :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Considering that Aizen's not really involved in C.O.I., yeah. He's basically dead. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The first one would be better. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 01:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes he is, and thank you, I thought so too, lol! XD I'm also going to have him be the unofficial leader of the Ahijados Cult *something I have to confirm with Achrones150, to which makes him the Official Leader* but yeah, he's going to have a rich past with both The Punisher and the Red Sun Cult. He will be so high above in power against Akisame, he will be practically toying and playing with the High-tech gizmo soul, hehehehehe! :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Stick to the plan, bub. Stick to the plan :P or else *snaps finger in one direction, a mile of landscape and air combusts and explodes dramatically* face the wrath, of the fingers! O_O I think him being a Cyborg is fine...kind of original for Bleach, y'know? Also showing the progression of how Souls are technologically since the Main Arc has transpired from Ichigo's period in time. :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Beware the POWA of the FINGERS! O_O Despite Tenshi being highly skilled and powerful, he often underestimates mere Souls. Akisame's cybornetic equipment, weapons, and unorthodox style of combat will give him a 'even' advantage, so-to-speak, until Tenshi turns the tables on him. I was assuming that Akisame was going to be rescued by Seu-Feng, and she would start fighting on what could be seen on a even-matched fight, until it shows just out of shape she really is compared to what she was 600 years ago, and then have Taka's men start attacking, forcing them to withdraw. Or something like that...how does that sound? Planned enough for you? ;P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe...I'll ask if he can be a further proof that the Espada Afilado are plotting with the Ahijados Cult, as well as giving a secondary Villain to have in the RP we will have *shrugs* I disagree having De Soto appear at all in this Arc, but that's just me...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC)